Walking with You
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Awalnya, Sora sengaja mendahului sang senior. Tapi, perkiraannya salah. Yang terjadi adalah mereka malah berdampingan. Sora sungguh menikmati waktu indah bersama Ken yang sangat singkat itu. Berjalan dengan orang yang dikagumi di tengah hujan? Hm, bagaimana, ya?/AU, maybe KenSora, semi-fluffy?/


**Walking with You**

 **Kaleido Star (c) Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato**

 **Kaleido Star: Mirai no Tsubasa (c) Yoshimasa Hiraike**

Sore yang redup memayungi gedung Kaleido Senior High School. Langit tertutup oleh kumpulan awan bulat-bulat berwarna kelabu. Sang mentari juga sudah tak kelihatan lagi karena terhalang oleh kapas-kapas bulat itu.

Halaman luas Kaleido SHS diisi oleh lalu-lalang para siswa dan guru yang beranjak pulang. Ada yang saling berpamitan dengan temannya di gerbang, ada yang langsung berpisah arah, ada yang menaiki sepeda, sepeda motor, bahkan _skateboard_! Tentu ada juga yang berjalan kaki.

Saat ini sudah pukul empat sore. Kenyataan berkata bahwa saat ini adalah detik-detik terakhir selesainya kegiatan sekolah. Baik itu proses belajar-mengajar, klub, ekstrakurikuler, dan sebagainya. Terkhusus hari ini, latihan untuk pentas seni dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun sekolah—yang merupakan kegiatan tambahan—juga sudah berakhir.

Karena itu, geng yang terdiri dari tiga orang sahabat berikut ini telah mengganti kostumnya. Sora, Anna, dan Mia sedang ada di ruang ganti. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan drama di ruang teater sekolah, pastinya drama untuk pentas seni tersebut. Tak seperti latihan-latihan sebelumnya, Sora terlihat lebih semangat untuk pulang dibanding yang lainnya. Di saat Anna dan Mia masih ingin berbincang-bincang, Sora malah langsung pamit pada mereka.

Cewek berambut merah itu menggandeng ranselnya. "Anna, Mia, aku pulang duluan, yaa!" katanya sambil melambai. "Mata ashita!" Kemudian, ia menghilang diikuti suara dobrakan pintu ruang ganti.

"Mata ashita..." balas Anna dan Mia dengan pandangan aneh.

Sora mengintip dari balik suatu tembok. Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang juga. Pemuda itu sedang memainkan HPnya, namun tetap konsentrasi pada jalan. Melihat itu, Sora segera melesat—berlari mendahului sang pemuda, sehingga dalam waktu singkat, ia hampir mencapai gerbang dan si pemuda berada di belakangnya sejauh beberapa meter. Sora melakukan itu agar ia... entahlah, kita tidak tahu apa isi hati Sora saat ini.

Si pemuda selesai memainkan HPnya, sehingga ia masukkan alat itu ke dalam saku jaket birunya. Ia juga melihat rambut merah panjang Sora ada di depannya beberapa meter. "Konbanwa..." sapanya berjalan menghampiri Sora. Kini, mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan, dan telah keluar pula dari area sekolah.

Sora terkejut, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. "K-konbanwa..." sahutnya membalas sapaan tadi, sembari menoleh gugup ke arah kiri dan tersenyum paksa. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan langkah kaki jenjangnya itu di trotoar.

Pemuda itu berusaha menyamakan langkahnya. "Kenapa gugup? Wajahnya merah, lagi," katanya menoleh pada Sora, karena kepala Sora sendiri sudah kembali menghadap jalan. "Ada apa? Kamu sakit?" tanyanya lagi, tak segan-segan.

Deg! _'Haaah?!'_ Mata Sora membulat, jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, dan sekarang rona merah di wajahnya bertambah. Sora menarik nafas perlahan, lalu menjawab, "Err, aku kaget, senpai! Jadi malu, deh." Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Maaf, ya," ujar pemuda yang dianggap Sora sebagai senior itu. "Aku jadi kepo dan mengintimidasi."

Sora berusaha tersenyum tulus seiring kcepatan jalannya. "Ahaha, daijoubu desu."

Sang senior ikut tersnyum. "Eh, kita belum kenalan, ya?" tanyanya, sambil memasang pose mengingat-ingat. "Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah tahu kamu—"

"Iya, aku juga..., Ken-senpai." Sora memotong dengan senyum riangnya.

"Wah," Kedua bola mata _sapphire_ senior yang bernama 'Ken' itu berbinar. "Orang sepertiku dikenal juga, ya, ternyata." Nada bahagia terdengar dari mulutnya.

Sora menarik nafas, seperti ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang. "Kitto shiteru yo!" serunya. "Ken-senpai adalah bintang kelas. Selalu menjadi perwakilan kapten tim futsal sekolah. Di pensi nanti, berperan menjadi Romeo yang menjadi pasangannya Juliet yang terkenal itu. Ken-senpai—"

"Eh? Kamu tahu banyak?" Giliran Ken yang memotong. "Sampai sedetil itu..." Ia sedikit takjub. "Aku jadi ikutan malu juga, hehe."

"A-ah, a-aku tahu dari orang-orang banyak yang menceritakan," Sora salah tingkah. "Siapa suruh jadi orang yang keren? Jadi dibicarakan banyak orang, 'kan?"

"O-oh, sou ka," Ken mengusap dahinya. "Kukira, kamu nge- _stalk_. Ahaha, bercanda." Ia tertawa, lalu membentuk _peace_ pada jarinya sebagai permintaan maaf.

 _'Sebenarnya IYA, Ken-senpai!'_ seru Sora keras-keras, di dalam hati. "Ken-senpai mau di- _stalk_ sungguhan olehku?"

"Nggak bisa lagi, dong. Kamu, 'kan, barusan kasih tahu padaku tadi. Kalaupun jadi, pasti aku sudah mempersiapkan diri dan akhirnya kamu nggak jadi nge- _stalk_." Ken menjulurkan lidahnya, menandakan ia menang menjawab pertanyaan Sora barusan.

Sora mengalah. "Hahaha. Iya, deh, iyaaa. Ken-senpai menang! Dasar, ya, kalau orang pintar nggak bisa dilawan lagi."

"Hoho~ Sankyuu! Secara nggak langsung, kamu sudah memujiku. Dan sebenarnya, aku jadi GR kalau memang benar itu adalah sebuah pujian."

"Ahahahaha! Ken-senpai lucu, ya!" Sora tertawa sejenak, namun mendadak ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius dan datar. "Sayangnya, yang tadi bohong." Ia berhenti melangkah.

"Heh?" Ken ikut berhenti, matanya juga tertuju pada wajah Sora. "Sora, kok wajahmu jadi seram?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

Sora mengangkat wajahnya yang 'seram' itu menghadap Ken. "... Berarti, aku cocok jadi pemeran tokoh yandere, ya?" Dan parasnya berubah lagi menjadi ceria!

Ken _sweatdropped_. "Huuu, dasar!" Ia berjalan mendahului Sora, sekedar bersandiwara _ngambek_.

"Aaa, hontou ni gomennasai, Ken-senpai. Aku hanya bercanda," Sora berlari pelan untuk menyusul Ken. "Yang tadi benar, kok. Masa', orang pintar nggak bisa menganalisa pikiranku?" bujuknya.

"Aku bukan detektif, kali."

Tik, tik. Kumpulan embun di awan bulat-bulat di langit telah berjatuhan. Trotoar dipenuhi oleh motif titik-titik yang dibentuk oleh gerimis tersebut. Sora dan Ken juga merasa daerah di sekitar wajah dan tangan mereka basah.

"Yaaah, gerimis," ucap Ken kecewa, kemudian menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di permukaan kepalanya. "Kamu buat tasmu itu jadi payung, ya! Rumahmu masih jauh?"

Sora menuruti perintah Ken. "Ken-senpai juga, ya!" suruhnya, yang kemudian dilaksanakan juga oleh Ken. "Nggak, kok. Kalau jauh, aku nggak akan nekat jalan kaki."

"Hoo, yokatta."

Saat mereka mempercepat langkah kaki mereka agar tidak kebasahan, Dewa Langit ternyata tidak sabar menumpahkan seluruh air yang ada dalam awan-awan. Alhasil, terjadilah hujan deras dalam sekejap.

"Gyaaah!" Terdengar suara keluhan atas kekecewaan Sora. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sora, ternyata Ken sudah tertinggal di belakang dirinya sejauh lima meter. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil semacam jubah berbahan kulit, lalu mengejar Sora. "Sora!" serunya sambil berlari menghampiri.

"Lho?" Sora menoleh ke belakang dan menghentikan langkahnya, baru sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan Ken. "Ken-senpai tadi berhen—"

Belum siap Sora bertanya, Ken telah membentangkan 'jubah' tadi untuk melindungi kepala mereka dari serangan air hujan tersebut.

Sora melongo menatap Ken dengan tangannya yang masih menutupi kepala dengan tas. "K-Ken-senpai... Kenapa... Itu, 'kan, jubah untuk pensi nanti!" pekiknya, lalu menggandeng kembali tasnya di punggung. "Jangan dipakai, dong! Bisa basah!" Sora merampas jubah itu dan memberinya pada Ken.

"... Sora..." Ken balas menatap Sora lekat-lekat, tak peduli ia barusan 'dibentak' karena memakai jubah penting itu semena-mena.

"Aku?" Sora menunjuk ke arah dirinya. "Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya dengan keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar.

Ken tertawa. "Kawaii!" Ia menepuk kepala Sora pelan.

"Aww..." Sora mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan raut seperti kesakitan.

"Ehehe, gomen ne!" Ken menggaruk kepala minta maaf. "Ne, daijoubu. Besok tidak ada jadwal latihan. Terus, pensinya juga masih seminggu lagi. Jadi, besok bisa dikeringkan atau bahkan dicuci! Kamu perhatian sekali, ya." pujinya diiringi senyum sedamai malaikat dan mengusap-usap kepala Sora (yang telah ditepuknya tadi).

Sora menunduk malu—entah malu atau bangga—sambil _blushing_.

"Saa, ikou." ajak Ken kembali melingkupi daerah kepala mereka dengan jubah tadi, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"..."

"Yah, Sora juga jadi basah. Tapi karena nasihat perhatian tadi. Hahaha."

"Ken-senpai, aku nggak percaya diri jalan sama Ken-senpai seperti ini," keluh Sora. "Aku... Terlalu pendek." lanjutnya semakin tak percaya diri. Benar, kaki Sora memang jenjang, tapi tetap kalah tinggi dibanding Ken yang pernah menjadi atlet basket.

"Berenang, dong!"

"Aku nggak bisa berenaaang!"

"Mau kuajarkan?"

"... Lebih baik tidak usah, Ken-senpai. Percuma. Mungkin hanya karena faktor hormon."

"Wah, anak biologi, nih!"

"Ehehe... Tapi, tetap saja nggak percaya diri. Ah, Ken-senpai terlalu tinggiii!"

"Daijoubu desu! Kita jadi terlihat seperti kakak-adik, 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, Sora berkata seperti ini di dalam hatinya, _'Aku mau_ incest _sama Ken-senpai!'_ Lalu, ia senyum-senyum sendiri. "Hmmm..." gumamnya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Setelah melewati beberapa belokan, persimpangan, dan halang rintangan (?) lainnya... Akhirnya, mereka tiba di rumah Sora.

"Ken-senpai! Kocchi desu!" seru Sora sembari menunjuk ke arah rumahnya. "Ken-senpai mau mampir dulu menunggu, mau langsung pulang, atau bagaimana?"

"Ehm, langsung pulang saja, deh."

"Err," Sesungguhnya, Sora tidak rela dengan jawaban barusan. Ia mendapatkan ide. "Kalau langsung pulang, aku harus mengantar Ken-senpai naik sepeda. Kalau tidak, aku merasa bersalah."

"Daijoubu ka? Kamu nggak kena marah?"

"Nggak apa. Ken-senpai masuk saja dulu," Sora menarik tangan Ken agar masuk ke area rumahnya. "Nanti aku ambilkan handuk sama sepedanya."

"Aku menunggu di teras?"

"Di dalam, lah!"

"Wah, aku merasa terhormat, nih."

"Hehe."

Mereka berdua masuk ke rumah Sora. Ken duduk di sebuah sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Ia memasukkan jubahnya kembali ke dalam tas. Hari ini, kedua orangtua Sora sedang pergi bekerja ke luar kota. Jadi, Sora sedang sendiri di rumahnya sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Wah, beruntung sekali Sora bisa berduaan dengan 'Ken-senpai'-nya! Hahaha.

Sora datang dari kamarnya dan membawakan sebuah handuk kering untuk Ken. Ia menunggu Ken sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Arigatou." ucap Ken sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk pemberian Sora.

 _'AAARGH, AKU MAU MIMISAAAAN!'_ Sora 'melayang' melihat pesona yang dipancarkan Ken saat mengeringkan rambutnya. Entah apa yang dibayangkan Sora, ia rasa, saat Ken melakukan itu, terlihat keren sekali di pandangannya. "Hai, dou ita." balasnya dengan senyuman, hitung-hitung menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kagum.

Dua menit kemudian, Ken memberikan handuk itu pada Sora. Setelah menerimanya, Sora pergi ke belakang rumah untuk meletakkan handuk itu di atas penghangat. Cukup lama Ken menunggu sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu Sora.

Selagi asyik melihat sebuah lukisan, terdengar seruan Sora dari luar. "Ken-senpai! Ikou!" Dirinya sudah bersiap di atas sebuah sepeda gunung.

Ken menoleh, kemudian berjalan ke arah teras. "Terus? Rumah kamu bagaimana?"

"Ditutup saja pintunya, Ken-senpai." kata Sora dari atas sepeda hitamnya.

Ken mengangguk. Ia memakai sepatunya, menutup pintu utama, lalu berjalan ke luar gerbang, dan terakhir menutup gerbang minimalis rumah Sora.

"Ayo, Ken-senpai." ajak Sora, menyuruh Ken naik ke boncengan.

Ken terdiam sejenak, ragu. "Yakin? Apa nggak lebih bagus aku saja yang bawa?"

Deg! Sora pun turut terdiam, ingin senang, tapi juga segan. "Y-ya sudah," Ia akhirnya pasrah dan turun dari sepeda. "Tapi hati-hati, ya!"

"Iyaaa!" Ken meraih sepeda itu dan menaikinya. Sora juga naik ke boncengan. Ia memegang bahu Ken dengan takut-takut, diikuti rasa deg-degan juga, sih. Di bawah sinar matahari yang mulai menampakkan wajahnya, Ken berteriak, "Ikooou!" Ia mengayuh sepeda Sora dengan semangat juang yang tinggi(?).

Fiuh... Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Ken. Sora cepat-cepat turun dari boncengan senior yang dikaguminya itu.

"Arigatou!" ucap Ken setelahnya, lalu menyerahkan kendaraan roda dua itu pada pemiliknya.

Sora menerimanya, lalu menaiki sepeda itu. "Lumayan dekat, ya," ucapnya sambil memandangi rumah Ken yang cukup mewah. "Hm... Karena aku sudah membantu Ken-senpai, lain waktu Ken-senpai bantu aku juga, ya!"

"Tak masalah," Ken mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Jaaaa... Mata ne..." Ia melambaikan tangan.

Sora balas melambai, memutar arah, lalu kembali pulang bersama sepedanya diikuti perasaan bahagia yang melingkupi dirinya. Hangat sekali. Padahal, hawa dingin dari hujan deras tadi masih membekas di atmosfer. Sora..., omedetou ne!

 **-Owaru!-**

 **Yeee, nulis di KS lagiii~ xD Kangen ke FFn, hahaha. Soalnya lagi sibuk sama** _ **school life**_ **yang nggak seberapa (?) itu. Ya, ampuuun. SMA wa mendokusei na =w=' *Shikamaru mode* Mendokusei..., belajarnya, ya. Bukan teman-temannya :')**

 **KenSoraaa! KenSora daisukiii! Mungkin ini** _ **fluffy**_ **, karena tidak ada konflik..., 'kan?**

 **Enaknya Sora bisa jalan bareng Ken-senpai, ngobrol di sepanjang perjalanan, ke rumahnya pula! Diboncengin sama Keeen! Hahaha. Dasaaar kamu! xD *gaje sendiri***

 **Yasud, tanpa basa-basi lagi, jika sudah membaca, wajib ripiu, ya! D *tebased* Nggak, diiing~ Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Tapi, ripiu dari senpai sekalian bisa menambah semangat saya untuk nulis :D *halah* Jaa nee~**


End file.
